


Meet and Greet

by starksborn



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, Other, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksborn/pseuds/starksborn
Summary: Negan's first visit to Alexandria has a few surprises for everyone involved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Was thinking about some things while rewatching season six. Doubt this is how this scene will go, but damn if I couldn't resist the urge to write about Negan cuddling a baby. Call me a sucker.

"He's here."

The words turn Rick's blood cold as his eyes scan the neighborhood, looking for any sign of Negan. He finds him quick enough, and his stomach knots up as he rounds the corner to his house. Negan's seated on the porch railing, Lucille leaning against the wood next to him and Judith propped up on one of his knees. He hasn't noticed Rick yet, his attention focused on Judith as she babbles happily while Negan bounces her up and down. Rick hopes to whatever higher power left in the world that his fear and anger at the sight of this man-- this _monster_ holding his daughter isn't showing on his face. That he isn't giving Negan the _wrong look_ again. Knowing what can happen when one sets Negan's temper off, Rick's eyes become glued to the sight of the cursed baseball bat so near to his baby.

Judith letting out a sudden screech snaps Rick out of his thoughts and he takes a step forward. His hand goes reflexively to the Python, breath catching in his chest.

Judith screeches again, grinning as she tries to pull Negan's red scarf from around his neck. The man himself chuckles, reaching up to push her hand away with a single, gentle finger.

"I don't think so, little one," he says, voice higher and smoother than Rick can remember it. He can't take the sight of this any longer and clears his throat, taking the steps up the porch one slow movement at a time.

"We-we have your stuff," he says, gaze flicking between Negan and Judith. Negan lets out an exaggerated, surprised gasp.

"You hear that?" he asks Judith, who has wrapped her whole little fist around his finger. "Your daddy got me my shit!"

"There's a little extra," Rick says, swallowing his pride and the lump in his throat. "Not much, but you can take it, too, if you want it."

Negan gasps again and stands up. He braces Judith against his hip and grabs Lucille with the other hand, resting the bat against his shoulder.

Once again, it's too close to his daughter for Rick's comfort.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Negan asks, attention still halfway on Judith as she tries once again to nab his scarf. "I _do_ want us to be friends, Rick."

By the time Rick's scattered brain has formulated a response he thinks is safe enough to avoid Negan's ire, he's already speaking again.

"And man has it been a long _fucking_ time since I've held a baby!" he says. "Especially one this fucking _cute_."

His mind goes blank, and Rick has no idea how to respond.

"We have your stuff," he repeats.

"So you said," Negan says, staring at Rick. He works his jaw for a moment, tapping Lucille against his shoulder. "Here, take her."

Relief, like he's never felt, sweeps through Rick and he holds both arms out to finally take Judith away from Negan. Instead of being handed his child, Negan delicately lays Lucille down in Rick's open arms and flashes him a smile.

"Let's go inventory my fucking shit, eh?" he says, brushing past Rick and almost bouncing down the steps. Rick remains rooted to the spot, fists curling around the handle of the bat and mouth twitching. Negan pauses at the foot of the steps and whistles at him.

"Quicker I see my shit, the quicker I get the fuck outta here, Rick!" he calls. It serves to spur Rick into motion, however hard it is for him. His footsteps as he walks are a little too heavy, a little too angry for Negan's taste, but he decides to let it slide this time. After all, Rick isn't going to do anything stupid while his baby is smiling and drooling all over his jacket.

"You are a messy little thing, ain't ya?" he asks, looking down at Judith's chubby face. Rick trails behind him, clutching the handle of Lucille until his knuckles turn white. Negan chatters the whole walk to the supply trucks. He makes comments about Alexandria, about their set up and how nice it is. He talks about picking out a house of his own as a 'vacation home', stating it's been a long fucking while since he's had a vacation.

Rick can't tell if he's joking or not, and the thought of Negan seriously using Alexandria as his own makes his already frayed nerves rawer.

The Saviors' truck sits just inside the gates with a handful of Negan's people surrounding it. Rick's crew stands ready at their own vehicle, bodies tense and all eyes looking towards Rick for any kind of a sign on what to do. Michonne watches Negan like a hawk, her nostrils flaring at the sight of him holding Judith. Rick shakes his head slightly, just enough to tell people not to do anything rash.

He has the situation under control.

At the least, he hopes to hell he does.

Negan makes a big deal of taking stock of the supplies, picking items out here and there and occasionally holding one out to Judith for her approval. She gets particularly excited when he rattles a tin of cookies at her, and it elicits a laugh from him.

"Right for the sweets, huh?" Judith giggles, trying to pull the can away from him, and Negan turns towards Rick. He cracks a smile, teasing the baby with the cookies and searching Rick's face for a reaction.

Surprisingly, and a bit disappointingly, Rick's gotten better at masking his expressions.

"Tell you what," Negan says, looking back down at Judith. "You like these so much, I'll let ya keep 'em, on account of you just being the cutest damn fucking thing I've seen all week."

"You have your stuff," Rick says suddenly, voice straining in an attempt to keep it civil.

"Looks like a good haul," Negan says. "Your people did fine, and I _do_ appreciate the cooperation, Rick. I'm not an unreasonable fucking man. I want you to _know_ that." He motions for the Saviors to start moving the cargo, and steps over to Rick. He bounces Judith a couple more times, watching as she rattles the cookie can.

"Trade ya," he says, holding a hand out. Rick passes Lucille over without hesitation and all but rips Judith out of Negan's clutches. The feel of having his daughter back in his own arms, safe and sound and away from the vile excuse for a human being that is Negan eases him only slightly.

He wraps his arms around his daughter, one hand cupping her head as she gnaws on the cookie container.

"Same time next week?" he asks, more for the sake of showing Negan he _understands_ the new system, that he's willing to do what's asked than out of actual curiosity. Negan gives a shrug.

"Give or take," he says. He directs his attention to his men, making a motion with his hand. "Pack it in boys, we're done here!"

Rick clings to Judith like he's never going to get a chance to hold her again and he doesn't fully relax until he sees Negan's people ride off into the distance as the gate to Alexandria closes behind them.

"How are we going to live like this?" Michonne asks. Rick is quiet for a long time, staring out at the gates and what lies beyond their walls. The sun is setting, casting an orange hue over the buildings and bathing Judith in its warm glow. When he finally speaks, his voice is level, but firm.

"We're not."


End file.
